Artificial
by OuranHero
Summary: When Ciel and Alios are replaced by androids that look exactly like them, Claude and Sebastian are forced to work together to find their lost masters.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, young master!" Claude yelled as he entered Alios's room. Alois rubbed his eyes and sat up. His hair was a mess, Claude noted.

Claude narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right here. Alois's face was unusually expressionless.

"I'm not going to wait all day." Alois said in an irritated tone. Claude sighed and dressed him. Alois waved is hands for Claude to go, and, with one last bow, Claude left.

Alois sat on the bed and sighed. What would he have to do today? He didn't think he had any guests. He started laughing. This was going to be easy!

* * *

Sebastian walked out of Ciel's bedchambers. He had a feeling something was off, but he didn't know what...

Ciel made his way to his study. Wait, did he usually go to his study so early in the morning? He shrugged. Maybe Sebastian would think he was changing it up a bit. Hopefully.

Mey-Rin squealed and fell off her ladder while Ciel was walking by. Sebastian ran in, but Ciel already dodged and ran away.

_What...?_ thought Sebastian, who was catching the plates that were falling. He also caught Mey-Rin, who was screaming wildly as she fell.

"I'm soooo sooooooooooorrrrrryyyy!" Mey-Rin cried.

"Just go clean something." Sebastian sighed. At times like this, the only thing that would help him calm down was...

Her.

He rushed outside, to where she was waiting. On the front step, a small black cat was waiting for the food Sebastian usually gave her. Sebastian scooped up the cat and stroked it's soft fur.

"Cats are perfect..." Sebastian said blissfully.

_"Sebastian, I order you. Come save me!" _Sebastian heard in his head. Strange, that was the _bocchan_'s voice. In his head. Uh-oh.

Sebastian ran to Ciel's study and threw open the door, but Ciel was napping peacefully in his chair. Why would he ask for help if he didn't need it?

Sebatian studied Ciel closer. There was something wrong here.

Ciel wasn't breathing.

"_Bocchan?_" He asked, shaking his shoulder gently. It was cold.

Ciel woke up. "Wha?" he asked sleepily.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. With one swift motion, he tore Ciel's head off.

* * *

Alios giggled. This was too easy! Why wasn't Claude catching on by now? Just then, Claude walked into the room, his eyes glinting. He walked over to Alios and quickly ripped off his arm.

Sparks flew and wires broke as Alios's arm was torn off. Claude looked at it. It was the arm of an android.

In a few seconds, the fake Alois was nothing more than scrap metal.

"It looks like I'm going on a little journey." sighed Claude. Too bad he had no clues whatsoever as to where his real master was.

The best place to start was in the city.

* * *

Sebastian brushed the metal off of his tail coat as he left the mansion. This was the longest anyone had managed to fool him.

He entered the city and found Claude standing in the street, his eyes searching. When he saw Sebatian, he walked over. They regarded each other calmly.

"I take it your master has disappeared too?" asked Sebastian, noting the crease in Claude's forehead.

"Yes, and It seems they were taken by the same person." said Claude, eyeing the bits of metal still on Sebastian's gloves.

Their eyes met and they made a silent agreement.

"I shall work with you until my master is returned." Sebastian sighed, pushing his hair out of his face.

"And I will do the same." said Claude, pushing up his glasses so the sunlight glinted off them and you couldn't see his eyes anymore.

With their new alliance, they headed off into the city to seach for their beloved masters.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel sighed. Alios was tied to his back and was currently struggling to get untied.

"Stop moving so much." Ciel said. If he jerked around any more, they would fall over.

"I will not give up!" Alois shouted. Ciel sighed.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then." Ciel said as he reached for his pocket. He was able to get his hand in his pocket and pulled out the knife he always kept handy.

"Why didn't you mention you had that?" asked Alois in an irritated tone.

"You never asked." said Ciel as he cut the rope binding them together.

Alois bounced to his feet. "Finally!" he sang.

"Out of all the people on Earth to get stuck with, why did it have to be him?" Ciel asked no one in particular.

"What was that?" asked Alois, cupping his hand behind his ear.

"Nothing." said Ciel. They were being held in a small room filled with boxes.

"I don't think they could have given us a shittier room!" Alois exclaimed, crawling on top of one of the boxes. It teetered and Alios jumped off just as it fell, kicking up dust. They both coughed at the same time.

Ciel bent down and picked up his eyepatch, which he had to shake off to call Sebastian. But when he had shaken it off, he had woken up the sleeping Alios, who called Claude.

He walked over to the door and tried the handle. It was locked, of course.

"Damn!" he cursed, and stepped back into the middle of the room.

Alios climbed onto a box and banged his fist against the window.

"It came undone." Ciel said absently. Alois turned to see Ciel playing with the bow tied around his neck. Alois chuckled and hopped down, walking over to Ciel. He pulled the bow off and dropped it to the ground, grinning.

"You don't need it." said Alois. Ciel didn't have the energy to deal with a seductive Alios, so he moved toward the window and hit it with his fists.

Alois's face darkened, then immediatly brightened again as he pulled his own bow tie off.

"There, see?" he said, skipping up to Ciel. "Now we're the same."

Ciel turned to Alois, then looked at a crate, then back at Alois. He raised his eyebrows. Alois grinned wider and took one side of the box while Ciel took the other.

"One..." Ciel said, pulling it back.

"Two!" Alois sang.

"Three!" they shouted together, and hurled the box at the window. It shattered the glass, and their arms flew up to protect their faces. A shard of glass sliced through the sleeve of Ciel's coat, also slicing through skin. Ciel gasped at the sudden pain as a few drops of blood fell to the ground.

_Sebastian's eyes widened. He knew his master had just gotten hurt, but what could he do about it if he wasn't there? He began to run, with Claude sprinting just behind him._

The two boys climbed through the window, landing on the grass with soft _thump_s.

"Aww, got a boo-boo?" asked Alois, lifting Ciel's arm closer to his face so he could see better. Ciel pulled it away, and Alios sighed and gave up.

The place they were being held in was a palace, with at least four towers jutting out from the roof. Ciel stared up in poorly concealed awe, while Alois didn't even try to hide his amazement.

"Fit for a king." he whispered. "Why isn't my manor as nice as this?"

"Oh, boys." said a disaproving voice behind them. They whirled around and saw a tall old man with eyes that were way too big for his face. He had long white hair and a gigantic smile. He was wearing a red coat over a suit and a peculiar looking hat. He was also wearing gloves.

"Hello, children." he said. "I am Drosselmeyer."

_A/N: As some of you know, Drosselmeyer is a character in Princess Tutu. In my Princess Tutu fanfic, I ended it with Drosselmeyer saying he was going to mess with someone else. Even though Drosselmeyer is from a different anime, I don't think this would count as a crossover, seeing as the only thing from Princess Tutu in here is Drosselmeyer, and it won't have anything to do with Princess Tutu. Do you guys think I should put this in the crossover section?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian and Claude stopped running. They were there.

The two demon butlers gazed up at a magnificent palace-like mansion. It was painted white with four tall towers, each shooting up at different corners of the building.

"It seems they've already escaped," Claude said, pushing up his glasses and walking over the a window down by the ground. It was shattered, and shards of glass had scattered into the grass where it had been broken. A few drops of blood were on the ground too.

_That's _Bocchan's_ blood, _Sebastian thought, staring down at it. _He must be close..._

"No, I sense him. He's still in there, even if they got out throught the window," Sebastian said, pushing his overly long bangs out of his face. Sebastian remimded himself to get those trimmed once he got back to the manor.

"You're right," Claude sighed, "I can feel my master's presence in there, too."

"Shall we go, then?" asked Sebastian.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Yes, it is true that I have upgraded from puppets to androids, but I liked the puppets so much better! They were so much easier to control, and, if you'll believe it, they look more realistic," Drosselmeyer said matter-of-factly.

"Neither of us asked you about that." Ciel muttered angrily. "And should we even have that kind of technology right now?"

"I do wonder, how do they work?" asked Alios, who was chomping on a chicken leg Drosselmeyer had given him when he had said he was hungry.

"The puppets or the androids?" asked Drosselmeyer, happy that for once someone was interested in his work.

"Both." Alois said, grinning in Ciel's direction. Ciel groaned as Drosselmeyer launched into a long and boring explanation about wires and strings.

_Why would this old loon want us so badly as to kidnap us in our sleep?_ Ciel thought, his cheek resting on his palm. _Maybe it's because he's such a loon that he wants us?_

Ciel decided to put his thoughts into words. "Excuse me, Drosselmeyer?" Ciel said, ever the polite one. Drosselmeyer turned and looked at Ciel with those bulging eyes that barely fit his face, and Ciel shuttered inwardly.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Drosselmeyer as mechanical hands dropped two sugar cubes into his tea. Ciel wondered why he didn't do it himself.

"Why do you want us?" asked Ciel, taking a sip of his own tea. It was horribly weak, so he set it down.

"I don't want you." Drosselmeyer said, cocking his head to the side, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why in blazes did you kidnap us?" asked Alois through a mouth full of chicken, pouunding his hands on the table.

"Manners." Ciel said to Alois, who stuck out his chicken-covered tongue at Ciel. Through the chicken, you could see the mark Claude put on Alouis's tongue.

"It's not you I want," Drosselmeyer repeated, with the same are-you-stupid look on his face, "It's your butlers."

* * *

"But if they escaped, then why would they go back inside the house?" asked Sebastian, rubbing his forehead. They turned the corner to the front of the mansion.

"Because the kidnapper found them and brought them back inside." guessed Claude.

"Now we'll have to search this entire place." Sebastian sighed. Then he grinned as he remembered sensing his master inside. "Or not."

"Of course not," Claude said, opening the doorway. "Oh yes, I do hope you know that as soon as I get my master back, I'm killing you."

"I think I will be the one doing the killing." Sebastian said, smiling.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Claude retorted as they entered the hallway.

"I don't think." Sebastian said. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would you want our butlers?" asked Ciel.

"Well, you see," Drosselmeyer said, "I was bored, and kidnapping you to get to your butlers seemed to be the most entertaining way to pass time."

"That's really stupid." commented Alois, chewing away on the last bit of chicken.

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked you for it." Drosselmeyer said cooly as he sipped his tea.

"Wow, someone's got an attitude." Alois muttered to Ciel, hiding his mouth with the bone.

"Yes, and that someone is you." Ciel said, not looking at Alois but drinking his tea instead. He caught Alois sticking out his demon-marked tongue at himout of the the corner of his eye.

Drosselmeyer chuckled. These children were very interesting, very interesting indeed. The perfect people to spend time with while waiting for the two demon butlers to appear, which they surely would, and soon.

* * *

Sebastian and Claude aproached a door, throwing it open to see what was inside. Nothing.

"Really, this place is so unnecisarily large." Claude said. They had explored more than half of the mansion, trying to find their masters. It wouldn't usually take them this long to find them, and they were both wondering why on Earth they couldn't find them.

"Yes, there comes a point where the mansion becomes so large it's rediculous." Sebastian said. They finally agreed on something, and it was house size.

* * *

"Any second now..." Alois sang, leading to Ciel wanting to bang his head on the table.

The door flew open, and Claude and Sebastian stood there, still in the kicking stance they used to kick open the door.

A clock appeared in the middle of the room, surprising everyone. Drosselmeyer grabbed Ciel and Alois and retreated into the clock. It dissapeared.

"Perfect. Just great." Sebastian said, rubbing his forehead.

"_Fight!_" Drosselmeyer's voice boomed from above, echoing throughout the room.

"Why should we?" asked Claude. "We made an agreement to work together."

"_I won't return your masters until you fight. To the death!" _Drosselmeyer said childishly.

Sebastian turned to Claude, and Claude turned to Sebastian. What now?

* * *

"What the hell?" Ciel yelled. They were inside a clockwork world, with gears along the walls, and gears making up the floors. The strange thing was, they weren't moving.

"Ah, yes." Drosselmeyer sighed, looking nostalgic. "That was one of my greater stories, though it failed in the end."

"What happened?" asked Alois.

"The characters revolted." Drosselmeyer said simply. "These gears will never turn again, I think."

"That's not what I meant..." Ciel muttered, Smacking his forehead.

* * *

The red reaper grinned, revealing pointed teeth. The old soul that had evaded death for so long would...

Well, he wasn't sure. He hadn't listened to Will when he explained the assignment. He had been fantisizing about Will, although he still fantisized about Sebastian. Those red, mysterious eyes, that sexy allure...

He could go on and on about it. He sighed.

Grelle couldn't delay any longer.

_A/N: I've been thinking about whether or not I should put pairings in here. So, I was wondering- What's your favorite character?_

_By the way, Grelle is a guy. In the manga, he hugs Madam Red and says: " I would love to have a chilc of my own, but my bieng male is a bit of a problem!" So, there._


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian sighed. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? He and Claude had agreed to work together. While they didn't specifically say they wouldn't harm each other, it was implied that they wouldn't do so.

Would them fighting be breaking their agreement? Of course, a demon breaking an agreement was practically unheard of. Bending it to their advantages, however...

He could work with that.

* * *

Grelle grinned as he jumped from the top of the building. His Sexy Man Radar was going off, and the readings were close!

He landed on the ground outside a giant building.

"This is it!" Grelle said happily. "This is where those gorgeous men await me!"

He kicked down the door, even though it was unlocked. It was more for show than anything. Grelle ran through the house, finding the two sexy men he had sensed easily.

"Sebas-_chan_!" Grelle sang as he moved in for a surprise hug. Sebastian turned quickly and punched Grelle in the face, sending him flying.

"Oh, Sebas-_chan_, that was rude." Grelle said, shaking off the punch. Then he noticed the other man standing at the opposite end of the room. He was less sexy than Sebastian, but sexy nonetheless.

"Tell me, what on Earth are you doing here?" asked Sebastian, his eyebrows twitching with annoyance.

Grelle grinned wider, revealing a mouthfull of pointed teeth. " I'm here on buisness."

"Buisness?" Claude asked. "Oh, a shinigami."

"I sensed lovely men, so here I am. And, what do you know, this is also the place of my assignment." Grelle said, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Is that so?" asked Sebastian.

"Let's get on with this." Claude said, and lunged at Sebastian. Sebastian saw him coming, and dodged. Claude plowed strait into Grelle, who screamed.

Claude stood up and brushed the dust off his tailcoat. When he lifted his head, the dim light glinted off his glasses.

"Oh, dear, Claude, resorting to surprise attacks?" Sebastian asked dissaprovingly, shaking his head.

Sebastian jumped to dodge another attack by Claude. "It looks like all the trouble I had earlier was for nothing." Sebastian said, referring to the thoughts he had a few minutes ago.

He moved to kick Claude, who dodged the attack with ease. For the next few minutes they dodged one another's attacks, and Grelle grew bored of the fight early on.

"Maybe I should go look for that old man..." Grelle thought out loud.

* * *

"Ha! My butler's the best!" Alois said excitedly as he watched the scene in the gear.

Ciel reached over and punched Alios on the shoulder, not able to take his idiodic remarks anymore.

"Ow." Alois said with false hurt in his eyes. "You know, I'll have to punish you for that." Alois moved in, but Drosselmeyer put out a hand to stop him.

"There will be no seduction while I'm around." he said. Of course, if Alois tried to seduce Ciel, it would prove to be quite a show. But right now he was preoccupied with the red reaper watching the battle.

Was it time already? He had cheated death for so long, but he felt he needed this one last show. Surely he would allow him that, yes?

Drosselmeyer sighed when the red reaper's gaze wandered. What had that one butler called him- Claude, was it? - a shinigami.

"I'm tired of this." Ciel said, and turned to leave. Alois watched Ciel go with little intrest.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" asked Alois, turning his attention back to the gear.

"There's no need. He can't leave without my permission." Drosselmeyer said dissmisively.

Drosselmeyer was startled when he didn't see the red reaper in the screen anymore.

"Oh, so there you are, old man." said a voice from behind Drosselmeyer. Alois turned with Drosselmeyer and saw the very reaper which had been in the screen a few seconds ago.

The strange looking shinigami giggled. "I am Grelle, and I will be the one to harvest your soul!"

_A/N: Sorry the end of this chapter sucks._


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel paused. He was in a maze of gears, and he had no idea where he was. He didn't know how he had gotten there, either.

There was a small _thump _behind Ciel that made him jump. He swiveled around, to find a marionette behind him. It was painted as a clown, with a small teardrop underneath it's eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Ciel asked, backing up a few steps.

"Who am I?" It asked. "I'm me, of course."

Ciel started saying something, but another marionette fell in front of him.

"You should have stayed." It said in a creepy voice.

"Why would I stay with that old loon?" asked Ciel, taking a few more steps back. Now he was on the edge of the gear, and if he stepped any farther back, he would fall.

"Now you've done it." It said, ignoring what Ciel said completely. "You're lost, correct?"

"Well of course I'm bloody lost!" snapped Ciel.

"We can lead you out of here." a third puppet said, dropping down beside the second.

"Do you really expect me to trust you?" Ciel asked.

"You havn't got much of a coice, do you?" asked the first marionette, lifting it's wooden hand to point at Ciel. "You've got nowhere else to go."

Ciel's face darkened, but he knew they were right. "Fine." he said.

All of the wooden puppets giggled. "Did you hear? He's going to let us lead him out!" they laughed to each other, more and more falling from the ceiling.

"What? What the hell's going on?" Ciel yelled as strings fell from the gear above him and wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"Why, we're leading you out!" they called in unison. The strings dragged Ciel backward, dangling him over open space. He tensed, but the strings held strong and continued pulling.

A large clock appeared, much like the one that had taken him into this world. Inside it looked like a black abyss, and Ciel struggled to get loose from the strings before they pulled him into the creepy clock. The strings didn't let go, and Ciel, stil struggling with all his might, was pulled into the clock.

* * *

"You will allow me this one last game, won't you?" asked Drosselmeyer.

"Well, _I'm _not going to kill you." Grell said, as if just the idea of killing Drosselmeyer disgusted him. "I just cleaned my scythe." He held up his chainsaw.

"Ooh!" Alois shouted, an ran over to inspect it. He shot a doubtful look at the disgusted looking Grell. "This doesn't look like a reaper's scythe to me."

"It's custom!" shouted Grell, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Is it?" Alois asked, suddenly bored.

"Show more intrest in a conversation you started!" Grell shouted.

"Don't take it personally." Drosselmeyer said, his disproportionally large eyes following Alois as he returned to the gear.

"Is that Ciel?" asked Alois, the intrest back in his voice. In the picture, Ciel had emerged from a clock, and the two butlers were staring at him.

"_Bocchan_, what are those?" Sebastian asked, gesturing at the air above Ciel.

"I don't see anything!" Alois complained.

"Shh!" Drosselmeyer hissed, waving his arm impatiently at Alois.

"They appear to be puppet strings." Claude said, pushing up his glasses.

"I knew that." Sebastian said in an annoyed tone. "It just reminds me of-"

"Drossel." Ciel said helpfully.

"Who?" asked Drosselmeyer. "That person has the same name beggining as me."

"Shut up, old man!" Alois said, immitating what Drosselmeyer had done before.

"I say, what's going on?" asked Grell, walking over to the gear, and doing a double take. "That's Sebas-_chan_!"

"Yes, yes, we know." Drosselmeyer said.

* * *

Drossel, the one who had made Elizebeth into a doll. Who had controlled her, and tried to make her hurt Ciel.

Ciel remembered perfectly who this was. That was very much like this situation, he thought.

The string pulled at his hand, forcing it upward. A sword flew into his hand.

_"Here we go!"_ Drosselmeyer's voice boomed. Ciel involuntarily lurged forward, toward Sebastian. Ciel raised the sword, and struck.


	7. Chapter 7

Or at least he tried to. When Ciel swung the sword down, he sneezed. Sebastian slid away, although Ciel wouldn't have hit him anyway.

The strings tugged Ciel's hands, and he swung again, this time missing Sebastian by an inch. Claude watched with mild intrest, ready to jump in when he needed to.

_"My, things got intresting, didn't they?" _laughed Drosselmeyer's voice, seeming to come from the roof. But Ciel knew where Drosselmeyer was. And, even though he hated to admit it, he wished he was back there now.

* * *

"Man, I hope this wraps up soon." Grell said. He was lying on the floor with a very bored expression on his face.

"He shouldn't have left." Drosselmeyer muttered to himself. He hadn't planned on this happening. This was ruining everything!

"I'm getting bored to." Alois said. He had moved away from the gear and had recently started walking in circles to entertain himself.

"Why don't you two play a game or something?" snapped Drosselmeyer, staring nervously at the gear.

Alois and Grell exchanged looks. A game didn't sound half bad.

"Alright!" Grell sang, jumping from the ground. "What shall we play?"

"Hmm..." Alois hummed, thinking. "Ah, I got it! Let's play hide-n-seek!"

"What? That kid's game?" Grell shreiked.

"This place is huge. I'm sure we can find good hiding places." Alois said. He turned to Grell. "If you win, I'll give you a kiss."

Grell grinned. "I don't normally do kids, but... in your case, I'll make an exception."

* * *

Ciel stood infront of Sebastian, an unreadable expression on both of their faces.

"_Bocchan_, would you like to tell me how this happened?" asked Sebastian, dodging yet another attack.

"I don't think I can." Ciel said. The sword swung forward, and it grazed Sebastian's arm. A smal trickle of blood flowed into the material of his tailcoat.

Ciel swiveled and blocked an attack from Claude. Claude smiled, a look that really didn't suit him.

"You're fast." he said, eyeing the strings.

A snipper, one that looked very much like a certain reaper's scythe, shot out and snipped one of the strings, causing Ciel's empty hand to fall.

"What?" Ciel shouted.

"Really." said a voice, the body it belonged to emerging from the shadows. "Humans get into so much trouble."

* * *

"Ten!" Grell finished, and set off to search for Alois.

He looked behind at least fifteen gears before he saw a single wooden puppet dangling from a gear. Grell inspected it.

"Boo!" shouted Alois, jumping from behind the puppet.

"Gyah!" Grell squealed, backing away from Alois.

"Got you." Alois said, grinning.

"Hmph." Grell huffed, flipping his hair.

"You get no kiss." Alois said, leaning against a gear that was standing on it's side. "Because you didn't find me."

"I did too!" Grell yelled, stamping his foot on the ground.

"I guess we'll just have to play another round." Alois said.

"What a bother." Grell said, but he started counting anyway.

Alois ran off, an excited look on his face. He hadn't gotten to play games like this in years.

He joyfully searched for a hiding spot. Hiding behind a gear would be too generic, he decided. Alois bent to look at another gear, but felt a tugging sensation.

"Shit!" he shouted, as the realization dawned on him that had been much too close to the edge.


	8. Chapter 8

"God damn it!" Alois cursed, dusting off dirt. He had fallen hard, and landed right on his arm. It was throbing, and he could barely move it.

He had fallen a long way, way farther down from where Grell was looking for him. If Grell found him down here, he would kiss him, for sure.

Although, to make it fair, Alois wasn't going to shout for help. Grell had to find him without help.

He sank to the floor and rested his head against a gear. This sucked.

* * *

The reaper William T. Spears sighed as he pushed up his glasses. His snippers shot out again and cut the string off Ciel's right leg, leaving two strings on each side, one on a wrist and one on a leg.

"Well, this is an intresting development." Claude said. The reaper looked much like Claude, with similar features and glasses.

Ciel remained silent as the snipper shot out again. This time it got the string holding his left leg, leaving one string behind. Ciel dangled there, the thin string cutting into his skin.

"I do wonder, why are you helping me?" asked Ciel.

"These strings, though not directly controlled by the old man, eventually lead back to him. We can't have you working in his favor, can we?" Will awsered, his scythe shooting out again.

Ciel's string moved, avoiding Will's cutters. The string cut deeper into Ciel's skin, and he surpressed the urge to cry out.

More strings fell from the high cieling, wrapping around Ciel's left arm and throat.

"That was unnessacary." Sebastian commented, reffering to the thread around Ciel's throat.

Ciel groaned as he started to swish around, the strings moving him around the room. Blood flowed down his arm.

Will's snippers flew toward the string in the middle, trying to get rid of the greatest threat first. If he cut the threads holding Ciel's wrists first, the string around his throat would start cutting into the skin.

The strings moved, and the cutters hit the string holding the hand with the sword. The string around Ciel's throat tightened.

"Damn." Will muttered, pulling his scythe back. If he tried to cut them, they would surely move, causing Ciel to be hanged.

* * *

"Why!" Drosselmeyer screeched under his breath. This was _not_ supposed to be happening. Why would his puppets do this?

How could they do this? That was the question. At this rate, who knew what they would do next?

Maybe...

Yes. He could do that. He smiled, and a single gear began to turn.

* * *

Fakir groaned. A clock appaered in the wall.

"Hello." said the creepy voice of Drosselmeyer, emerging from the clock.

"What's that?" Duck asked. "Oh, dear God, not again!"

"I am in need of your assistance." Drosselmeyer said quickly, as if he were in a rush.

"Why on Earth would I help you?" asked Fakir, slamming his pencil on the desk he had been sitting at. He was trying to write the story of Gold Crown Town, and didn't need this old bastard bothering him.

"I will never bother you again if you help me." Drosselmeyer said urgently.

"How do I know that?" asked Fakir.

"Oh, believe me, I'll be long gone." Drosselmeyer said in a sad voice.

"Fine." Fakir said, more to get that creeper away from Duck than anything. He stepped through the clock, leaving a confused Duck behind, standing there with a bewildered expression on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why don't you just do it yourself, if that's what you want?" asked Fakir, smacking his forehead. Drosselmeyer had asked him to write the story to his favor.

Drosselmeyer raised his gloved hands impatiently. The gloves removed themselves, leaving only stumps. "That's why."

"Well, what do you expect me to write on?" asked Fakir. There didn't seem to be any paper or parchment to write on, not to mention a pen/quill.

Drosselmeyer sighed, and, in a moment, there was a desk infront of him, with a quill and ink and nice, clean rolls of parchment.

"Alright." Fakir sighed, and sat down to write.

* * *

"I hate this!" exclaimed Ciel. His free hand was struggling to untie the string around his other wrist.

"Yes, you've gotten yourself into quite a pinch this time, _bocchan_." Sebastian said, rubbing his chin.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Sutcliffe was here." Will said, backing up beside Claude.

"You called?" sang Grell's voice. He dropped from the ceiling, slinging his scythe over his shoulder.

For a second they all stared. "When did...?" asked Will.

"To be comletely honest, I have no idea." Grell said. "One second I was looking for that kid, the next, _poof!"_ Grell motioned with his hands, "I was here."

"Interesting..." Claude said. "By that kid, you mean my young master?"

"Yep!" Grell sang. "Now, for this..."

He jumped into the air beside Ciel, and sliced the thread holding his neck. Ciel flopped down, now only hanging by his left hand. Grell cut that one too, and Ciel fell.

Sebastian held out his arms, and Ciel fell into them. "Thank God that's over." Ciel said.

"Yes, but I wonder..." Sebastian said, turning to Claude. "Where is _your_ young master?"

* * *

Alois sat on the floor, his arm bandaged neatly by mechanical hands, which had thoroughly creeped him out.

"Can I go back home now?" asked Fakir in a tired voice. The side of his hand was black from writing.

"Yes, yes, you may go." Drosselmeyer said, waving his hand. A clock appeared, and Fakir quickly entered it, and vanished.

Another one appeared, and Drosselmeyer scooped up Alois and headed through it.

* * *

"Now," said Drosselmeyer, appearing from the shadows. All heads turned to him. "Finish your fight, and I will give you back your master."

Alois didn't like that statement at all. He kicked Drosselmeyer in the arm, and Drosselmeyer dropped him in surprise. Alois scrambled into Claude's arms, and turned to grin at Drosselmeyer.

"I don't believe that will be nessacary." Sebastian said, and smiled.

Grell grinned. He advanced at Drosselmeyer, and slashed his chest open. No blood spilled, for he was already dead. His body dissapeared into a puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind.

"Sebas-_chan_, you were just terrific out there!" Grell comented.

"No, no." Sebastian said. "You see, I am simply one hell of a butler."


	10. Chapter 10

What? An explanation? Why? Well, no matter. If it will keep me from going to hell for a bit, then fine.

All I wanted was a fight between demons. It's true, I swear! I did get to watch a fight, for a bit. But the little Phantomhive had to go and try to get himmself in trouble. Does he do that often?

For some reason, maybe they wanted to help, my puppets pulled Ciel out and used him to fight the demons. How does that interfere with my plan, you ask? Well, the demons cut the strings, one demon gets his master and leaves, and there is only one left. How am I supposed to get a fight out of that? Although, I do admit, it did add a sort of flare to it all.

Fakir could write, and I had lost my hands. Sure, I could get my mechanical hands to write it, but where's the fun in that? So Fakir wrote the shinigami into my dining hall and Alois beside me. The reaper cut the strings, and if I got out there quick enough, I could still get a fight.

I didn't expect Alois to wriggle free of my grasp. So my soul was reaped without my getting to watch a good fight between demons.

What? Why were there no couplings? Well, how am I supposed to kow? My guess is the author couldn't find a way to fit them into the story.

Now, I have to go. Hell is waiting.


End file.
